1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hinge apparatus capable of rotating 360 degrees.
2. Description of Related Art
Two types of tablet PCs (Personal Computers) are available. One type has a keyboard and the other type doesn't and requires a stylus or voice command as the input device. The keyboard type tablet PC integrates a display unit and a base via a superimposing mechanism called a convertible tablet PC (for example—Acer TravelMate C300).
A convertible tablet PC requires several steps to convert it from one operational status (such as a normal notebook) to another operational status (such as tablet PC). First, the angle between the display unit and the base must be large enough; second, the display unit must be rotated 180 degrees; and finally, the display unit must be pushed down to cover the base. The main disadvantage of a traditional tablet PC is that these conversion steps are too complicated to use for those who are not familiar with a notebook or tablet PC.
Besides, during the second step, while rotating the display unit 180 degree, the screen can only be rotated in one direction, clockwise or counterclockwise depending on the hinge apparatus. In other words, the user has to remember the preset rotation direction when rotating the screen or the hinge apparatus may be damaged. To solve the problem, a user could apply a little force first to test which direction is correct, however, the little force accumulated over a long period would still cause damage to the hinge apparatus.